


Of Basketballs & Broken Glasses

by Kpooping



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A date happens, Alternate Universe - High School, Blushing, Crushes, Fluff, Lame flirting attemps, M/M, Mark gets hit in the face, Playgrounds, awkward first kisses, ok they're just playing basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpooping/pseuds/Kpooping
Summary: Donghyuck hits Mark in the face, accidentally, and breaks his glasses, accidentally. And a date happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday gift for my best, loveliest, prettiest, cutest, sweetest, cringiest and greasiest friend Mia !! she's been by my side for honestly as long as I can remember, and this little contribution to her (and the fandom hi) shaLL BE MY SHITTY BIRTHDAY GIFT !
> 
> id hug u and kiss ur face but distance is a painful thing that exists

It's a Friday afternoon.   
  
A sunny one, and Jisung is sweating in his dip dye shirt and yellow shorts, that compliment his smooth, tan skin. Round, curious eyes follow the slope of Mark's nose, and the pointed tip of it; it's twitching annoyingly.   
Sun's shining on his features, making him appear even more delicate, and the light that reflects against his rounded glasses makes Jisung squint.   
  
"Why are you staring?" he murmurs, voice not holding any malice, mixing with the sound of boisterous laughter just a few feet away.   
  
"S-sorry," Jisung mutters. "I was.. y-you look upset."   
  
"Not upset," Mark laughs, and closes his notebook; he's been doing homework for the last twenty minutes, with Jisung keeping him company as the rest of their makeshift squad plays basketball on a distanced field. "Confused. We're learning this new thing, trigonometric functions, and I don't understand  _anything_."  
  
Jisung smiles softly, dimples hollowing his smooth cheeks, round with baby fat. "I'd help you, but I know less than you do."   
  
  
Jisung was still in elementary school, struggling and pushing, just like his friends did before him. He's the youngest of the bunch, thus babied the most out of the seven of them. Mark, is the oldest. His fair complex and shy nature is always pushing him aside, sitting on the benches while the rest of them were playing, getting caught in game of tag first, keeping his mouth shut during the arguments.   
He doesn't mind, though. He feels as loved as everyone else; they always come to him for advice, girls (even though he has 0% of dating experience) or school, it doesn't matter.   
  
He smiles down at Jisung, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, as they keep slipping. "It's alright~ This awaits you too, you know? Your cute looks and innocent behavior won't help you much in Highschool."   
  
Jisung laughs at that, and he's once again drawn to watch the group play.  
  
  
Donghyuck is leading the ball, but Jeno is behind him and he's almost catching up. Chenle is screaming something, something alongside of ' _throw, throw!_ ', waving his hands frantically and standing by the hoop. Jaemin and Renjun obviously gave up already, standing aside with hands on their hips and grins on their lips, shirts sweaty and clinging to their chest.  
  
Jisung couldn't help but to chuckle. They were like a wild pack of stray dogs, each of them clumsier than the other.   
  
And then, Chenle is  _running_. He's sprinting towards Donghyuck, and the latter doesn't notice, too caught up in laughing and fighting Jeno away. Jisung's eyes widen and he's about to shout, when Chenle steals the ball out of Dong's hands.   
  
  
It happened so fast no one could even hear Jisung shout a warning.   
  
  
Donghyuck takes the ball back, Chenle accidentally elbows his side, and Donghyuck throws the ball, full force.   
  
  
"Maek-" Jisung yells and his hands fly to attempt to stop it, but it's too late.  
  
Heavy basketball collides with Mark's face, the impact so strong it sends him tumbling over the bench like a bag of potatoes, falling on his back in the mud.  
  
Everything's quiet for a split of a second, before-  
  
"Mark!!" Dongyuck shrieks, and he's jogging over, jumping over the bench (parkour style) and landing next to the boy that's out of breath. He grabs his shoulders and sits him up, letting him inflate his lungs again and take a cloggy inhale.   
  
"Holy- Are you okay? Crap, I'm so sorry, where are your glasses, I-"  
  
"It's f-fine." Mark croaks, and squints at Donghyuck's face, unable to see well. He has a muddy smear over his cheek and there's a bleeding cut on his bottom lip.   
  
Everyone gathers around them in a circle, breathless and sweaty, eyes running over Mark's body in search of any visible injuries. There's none, except a small scratch on his knee.   
  
"H-here." Jisung says, still shook, and hands Mark his glasses. The older boy puts them on with shaky hands, and his vision sharpens, until-  
  
"Mark. They're broken." Chenle pants, and there's a smack on the back of his head from Jeno. "Thank you, Mister obvious."  
  
"I'm really really sorry, Mark, I wasn't looking I thought the ball would go the other way."  
  
Mark simply blinks, his lips shaped in a thin, confused 'o', eyes still squinting. There's a crack, stretching over each glass, and the bridge of the glasses is bent. Horribly. So horribly, in fact, that it squeezes Mark's nose and he can't focus his eyes on anything but Donghyuck's worried face.  
  
"T-they're broken." He parrots.   
  
  
Donghyuck helps him up, and pretty soon everyone's figured that their playtime was over. There's an uncomfortable silence stretched over them, and everyone heads their own way quietly, murmuring an ashamed ' _bye_ '.   
  
Mark is glad that he finally has space to breathe; everyone's crowded him and made sure he's okay, his nose isn't broken and that he can stand. He appreciates their care, he really does, but it's  _too much_.    
  
"H-hey, Minhyung." Mark hears a soft voice, and it's Donghyuck, he knows, because he's the only one who ever calls him by his real name. Especially when he messed up somehow.   
  
He turns around, soft blonde hair getting into his eyes and he sweeps it away, then manages a small smile. Hyuck looks bashful. "Hey."  
  
"Look, I.. Let me, let me pay their repairment, okay?" he takes a step closer, and it's hard for Mark to see him completely well. He's torn in little pieces where his glasses had cracked.   
  
"No, Donghyuck, really, it's fine. It was an accident," Mark reassures, and he smiles, and Donghyuck sucks in a breath. "I'll just, uh, tell my mom to take them to get fixed tomorrow or something."  
  
"Okay. Then.. U-uh ..Would you let me buy you coffee?"  
  
Mark pauses, and his eyes widen, and he clutches his notebook tighter against his chest. "Okay." He agrees silently, and he has absolutely  _no idea_  why did his heart skip a beat, or why did his palms start to sweat against the paper.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's tomorrow, it's the last period and Mark is stuffing his books in his bag, that he swings over his shoulder. His gaze searches for Donghyuck - they're in the same class -, and he founds him laughing with a couple of kids. At times like this, when he doesn't see, Mark likes to observe his behavior. He's different than when he's with him, he's open and loud and laughing, throwing mean jokes and bickering but it's all part of his humor. It's all part of his addictive personality that Mark seems to orbit around.   
Mark's learned to appreciate it, and so did everyone else.   
  
He didn't realize he was staring until he finally notices that Donghyuck is  _staring back_ , and he has the decency to  _wink_  and grin and Mark blinks, eyes wide.   
  
He's wearing a black and white flannel, a denim jacket over it and a pair of black jeans, with boots combined.  _He looks good_ , Mark thinks, and he's aware that they're going to a cafe after school, but he refuses to think he dressed up for  _him_.  
  
"See something you like?" Hyuck smirks, and gives him two crooked finger guns, and Mark's cheeks inflate before he bursts out laughing. He covers it with his hand, though, his replacement glasses riding up the bridge of his nose.   
  
Donghyuck shuffles slightly, not embarrassed but definitely not as confident as minutes before. He brushes it off with a grin then a roll of his eyes, then swings his arm around Mark's shoulders (even though he's taller) and leads the way.   
  
  
  
The cafe they're headed at is small, cozy and warm, smelling of cinnamon and mom's kitchen. It's colored in the warmest of browns and creams, with white floorboards and black and yellow carpets. Mark's only been here twice (it's a little too expensive for him, and that's why he got so surprised when he realized Donghyuck was taking him here) and he honestly loved it.   
  
The exterior is as pretty as the interior, a brick wall painted white, and big, flashy sign with the name of the cafe; ' _ **Dream**_ '.  
  
"Have you ever been here?" Donghyuck asks, and takes two steps forward, opening the door for Mark. The gesture takes him by surprise, and he can only dip his head with a small smile, then enter.   
  
"Y-yeah. Twice, I think."  
  
"Then you're already familiar with the menu?" Hyuck is by his side and Mark doesn't miss how he reaches for his elbow, but stops himself, and lets his hand drop down by his side.   
  
"Kinda. I only tried vanilla flavored mocha, so I think I'll be taking that again," He follows Hyuck, who leads them towards the back of the cafe. "What will you be taking?"  
  
It's not as crowded, which Donghyuck is thankful for, and he easily locates a small booth at the corner. It's pressed up against the large, floor-to-ceiling window, overlooking the park. It's peaceful.   
  
"I take something else every time I'm here. So far, I've already tried ten drinks and four combinations." He chuckles.   
  
Mark manages a small smile, that's not forced (he always smiles easily around Donghyuck). They sit opposite each other, and Mark stretches out his legs underneath the table, accidentally bumping them with Hyuck's. The younger boy doesn't move them, and Mark decides he won't either. It's comfortable, with their calves touching.   
  
"So. How are your glasses?" Hyuck breaks the comfortable silence.   
  
Mark blinks once, realizing he's not actually wearing his old ones. "Uh, I dunno. They said they'd call us when they're done, nothing so far."  
  
Donghyuck observes him, tilting his head, and Mark feels a little shy under his piercing eyes. The weight is a comfortable one, but he couldn't help but to blush.   
  
"Can you take these off? I wanna see you without glasses."  
  
"No, really, I look-"  
  
"Please?" He's grinning now, that idiot, one hell of a manipulator. One smile, and Mark whines and nods.  
  
He takes them off slowly, scratching the tips of his ears in the process. He folds the arms neatly, placing them on the table, and looks up at his friend.  
  
The look on his face is the one he's never seen before.   
  
His eyes are wide, mouth slightly parted as if he's can't decide between speaking or staying quiet. His fingers curl in, and his brows lift, and all he can manage is a quiet, throaty ' _Woah_ '.   
  
Mark groans and hides his face, pressing his palms against it.  _This was a bad idea_.  
  
"Mark, you- you're  _adorable_." Donghyuck speaks and the weight of his words settles upon them, and Mark peeks between his fingers at him.  _Did he just call him adorable?_  
  
  
No one says anything and the silence isn't comfortable anymore, the realization and acknowledgement that Donghyuck just called Mark  _adorable_  is a surprise and it's a feeling neither of them experienced before.   
  
Luckily, the waitress (finally) joins their table, and there's a smile on her face as she speaks. "What would you like to order?"  
  
"Uhm. V-vanilla mocha." Mark is the one that speaks first.   
  
"S-same for me. I only haven't tried that one," Hyuck grins. "And two strawberry mixes, with whipped cream." He adds, and Mark widens his eyes at him.   
  
"What? You  _have to_  try that."  
  
Mark smiles, and sits back in his chair. " _Fine._ "   
  
  
The waitress leaves, and they fall back into conversation, the shared moment thankfully forgotten (or stored to be spoken about later). Mark doesn't miss the way Donghyuck legs move under the table, every now and then brushing against Mark's,  _purposely_  pressing more skin against skin.   
  
He's always been affectionate and cuddly, but in the group, it's different, and now they're _alone_  and he can't decide if this is a  _date_  or not.   
  
Their drinks arrive, perhaps ten minutes later, and they both dive in. Mark leans down and takes the yellow straw between his lips, deciding to drink the mocha first. He looks up, just in time to see Donghyuck wrap his lips around his blue straw,  _and then it happens_ ,  _the_  most adorable thing Mark has even seen. Donghyuck's tongue is slightly poking out, pressing against the bottom of the straw to hold it up against his plump bottom lip. His heart swells.   
  
"And?" Mark asks.  
  
"And." Donghyuck repeats.  
  
"How is it?"  
  
"It's.. It's the best thing I've ever had in my entire _life!_ "  
  
  
Mark laughs, and then, Donghyuck is laughing too, and they're both silly. They stay in and nurse their drinks for another hour and a half, until it starts to get dark. Mark can't stop losing his mind about the strawberry mix, and  _why did he not know this existed before???_ It's comfortable, there are no more awkward silences and Donghyuck persuades Mark into leaving his glasses off. Mark has to squint a couple of times to properly see some memes Hyuck was showing him on his phone, but it's adorable, and Hyuck voices it, numerous of times.   
  
Calling Mark adorable might become Donghyuck's favorite hobby.   
  
Their drinks are finished and they stand up to leave. Hyuck tells Mark to wait him by the door, while he goes to pay. Mark offers his money but he just shakes his head, smiles, and murmurs a ' _I got this._ '  
  
  
The air outside is somewhat colder than inside, due to it already getting dark. Donghyuck notices Mark shivering, and he bites his lip,  _hesitating_ , before slowly shrugging the jacket off his arms.   
  
"Here." He offers, and watches Mark widen his eyes, cheekbones tinted pink.   
  
"Thank you." There's a smile playing over Mark's lips, as he shrugs his bag off to pull the jacket over his thin arms. It fits him, a little clumsily so, but it's warm and smells of Donghyuck. Hyuck offers to carry his bag, and so he lets him.   
  
They're talking, quiet and comfortable, walking  _so close_  their shoulders brush against each others occasionally. Every new contact with Donghyuck's body makes Mark stutter, but even if Hyuck noticed, he didn't comment. Mark pauses at the crossing they're supposed to part at, but Donghyuck only continues to walk towards Mark's house.   
  
He turns around, confused. "You going?"  
  
"Uh, yes, I.. Your house is that way." He states, pointing at the opposite street. Donghyuck smiles.   
  
"I know. I'm walking you to your house, idiot. That's what gentlemen do." He's grinning, wide and beautiful.   
  
"Since when are you one?" Mark snorts, but skips to follow, heart giddy.   
  
  
The walk is short, they pass two blocks and soon enough, they're both climbing up Mark's porch. His heart is beating fast against his ribs, an expectation of something happening. This is the first time anyone has walked him home, after a.. hangout/date? He can feel his palms sweating, and he pulls his hands out of the pockets of Donghyuck's jacket, afraid he's going to leave them damp.   
  
He reaches his door, turns around, and smiles bashfully. "So."  
  
"So." Donghyuck mirrors his expression.   
  
"I had fun today." Mark says, taking off his jacket slowly, folding it and handing it to Donghyuck, who in return hands him his bag back.   
  
"Me too." The shorter boy says, and then it's silent, and they're looking at each other.   
  
  
"Hey-"  
  
"I-"

They both start at the same time, and then laugh, it being nervous and Mark's hands are shaking, he feels like he can't breathe, _because Donghyuck is so much closer than he was just a minute ago ?!_  
  
"Can I?" He's asking, eyes dipped low, looking at Mark through his eyelashes. What is he doing? What is he asking for?  _What's happening_?  
  
Somehow, he understands, when Donghyuck looks down at his lips. And he nods.   
  
It happened slow. Just like he saw the ball approaching his face. Slow motion, everything stopped spinning and he,  _he can't move_. There's a hand on his forearm, and another on his cheek, and there's a shadow over his face and dark hair, covering his sight, and such a strong, minty scent  _consuming him_ , and, and-  
  
There's a pair of lips on his own, chapped, and alien.   
  
Neither of them move, too scared to, feeling their hearts beat aggressively. It's happening.  _They're kissing._  
  
Mark remembers opening his mouth, slowly, languidly, and he remembers Donghyuck doing the same. Neither of them know what they're doing, but it's warm, tasting of vanilla and strawberry. Donghyuck kisses him with such tenderness, and Mark melts into it. They're unpracticed and not in sync, but it's everything, everything and all at once.   
  
He can't breathe.   
  
Donghyuck's hand falls to his shoulder, and he kisses him longer, pressing his mouth against his, keeping them there. He can feel the fullness of them, the shape of his bottom lip between his closed ones.   
  
And then, then Donghyuck moves away, and the moment is broken. His eyes are hazy, and so are Mark's, and they're both breathless even after a short and effortless kiss like that.   
  
He's smiling wide. He is happy. Donghyuck mirrors his expression. They stay like that for a while, breathing against each other's lips, savoring and processing the moment that just happened between them. Hyuck moves away after a while, his fingertips lingering against Mark's cheek, his jaw, his throat.  
  
"I have to go now."   
  
He's walking backwards, making sure to gauge Mark's expression, and they both can't believe that they just kissed. Donghyuck pauses when he reaches the steps, and twitches one side of his lips into a knowing smirk. He waves.  
  
"See you in school, Lee Minhyung."  
  
  
Mark swallows, smiles, lips heavy and tingling with happiness. "S-see you in school, Lee Donghyuck."


End file.
